JOELZ
|} Joel "jOELZ" Aalto (ur. 13 czerwca 1995) jest fińskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Drużyny *2013-03-27 – 2013-04-?? - 35px|Finlandia TOOMUCHVIDEOGAMES *2013-05-16 – 2013-06-04 - 35px|Finlandia myDGB.net *2013-06-04 – 2013-06-13 - 35px|Finlandia RAIDERS *2014-03-07 – 2014-03-24 - 35px|Finlandia ENCE eSports *2015-01-?? – 2015-04-28 - 35px|Finlandia tryPANTS *2015-??-?? – 2015-09-20 - 35px|UE nerdRage *2015-09-20 – 2015-10-05 - 35px|UE MaxAndRelax *2019-06-05 – 2019-0?-?? - 35px|UE cats Historia *j0ELZ dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS 1.6 w 2012 roku i nosiła nazwę ajuri. 2013 *'27 marca 2013' - jOELZ dołączył do swojej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę TOOMUCHVIDEOGAMES i opuścił ją w kwietniu tego samego roku. *'16 maja 2013' - jOELZ dołączył do drużyny myDGB.net. *'4 czerwca 2013' - Skład myDGB.net dołączył do drużyny RAIDERS, którą opuścił 9 dni później. 2014 *'7 marca 2014' - jOELZ dołączył do drużyny ENCE eSports. *'24 marca 2014' - jOELZ opuścił drużynę ENCE eSports. 2015 *W styczniu 2015 roku jOELZ dołączył do drużyny tryPANTS. *'28 kwietnia 2015' - jOELZ opuścił drużynę tryPANTS. *'20 września 2015' - jOELZ opuścił drużynę nerdRage i dołączył do MaxAndRelax. *'5 października 2015' - jOELZ opuścił drużynę MaxAndRelax. 2019 *'5 czerwca 2019' - jOELZ dołączył do drużyny cats. Osiągnięcia '35px|Finlandia TOOMUCHVIDEOGAMES' *Pierwsze miejsce The Nordic Games 2 - Fińskie kwalifikacje (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Assembly Winter 2013 (2013) '35px|Finlandia RAIDERS' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Weekly Cup 43 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Weekly Cup 44 (2013) '35px|Finlandia myDGB.net' *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Summer 2013 - Fińskie kwalifikacje (2013) '35px|Finlandia ENCE eSports' *Drugie miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013: Cup 3 (2013) *3/4 miejsce Gfinity Pro League Season 1 (2014) '35px|Finlandia TOOMUCHVIDEOGAMES' *1/2 miejsce FACEIT League 2 - Czwarte europejskie pre-kwalifikacje (2014) '35px|Finlandia Finlandia' *1/12 miejsce European Championship 2014: Kwalifikacje Runda 2 (2014) '35px|Finlandia tryPANTS' *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA BenQ S18 EU Pre-Season Tournament (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 18: Pośrednia dywizja - Europa (2015) '35px|Finlandia nerdRage' *1/2 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 4 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2015) *Drugie miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 3 (2015) *Czwarte miejsce 99Damage Arena 9 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 5 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Ballistix CS:GO Challenge (2015) *1/4 miejsce GameAgents League 2 - Kwalifikacje (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Multifrags Invitational 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 14 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 15 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 5 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 16 (2015) '35px|Finlandia MIXCAT' *Trzecie miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Drugie europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|UE MaxAndRelax' *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Showmatch 15 (2015) '35px|Finlandia MIXCAT' *Pierwsze miejsce Alientech European Cup 2 (2016) '35px|UE CSGO2x.com' *1/4 miejsce Yoggi Yalla Cup: Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2016) 'Bez drużyny' *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Maj 2016 (2016) '35px|Węgry CSGOatse.com' *3/4 miejsce owayo Masters (2016) 'Bez drużyny' *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Czerwiec 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Lipiec 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Wrzesień 2016 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Październik 2016 (2016) *11 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Listopad 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: Luty 2017 (2017) *9 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: Kwiecień 2017 (2017) '35px|UE unLucky' *Pierwsze miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 5 (2017) 'Bez drużyny' *5 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Maj 2017 (2017) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: Czerwiec 2017 (2017) *10 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 16-22 lipca 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 23-29 lipca 2017 (2017) *9 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 13-19 sierpnia 2017 (2017) *10 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 20-26 sierpnia 2017 (2017) *5 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 27 sierpnia-2 września 2017 (2017) '35px|Szwecja VeritasAequitas' *Drugie miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 13 (2017) 'Bez drużyny' *9 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 17-23 września 2017 (2017) *8 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 8-14 października 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Październik 2017 (2017) *8 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 29 października-4 listopada 2017 (2017) *5 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 19-25 listopada 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 26 listopada-2 grudnia 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 3-9 grudnia 2017 (2017) *5 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 10-16 grudnia 2017 (2017) *6 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 31 grudnia 2017-6 stycznia 2018 (2018) *8 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 14-20 stycznia 2018 (2018) *6 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 21-27 stycznia 2018 (2018) *7 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 4-10 lutego 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 4-10 marca 2018 (2018) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 29 kwietnia-5 maja 2018 (2018) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 3-9 czerwca 2018 (2018) *10 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 8-14 lipca 2018 (2018) *10 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 15-21 lipca 2018 (2018) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 22-28 lipca 2018 (2018) *7 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 19-25 sierpnia 2018 (2018) *7 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 23-29 września 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 28 października-3 listopada 2018 (2018) '35px|UE cats' *Drugie miejsce Pixel.bet Brawl: Nordic vs. Europe (2019) 'Bez drużyny' *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 31 stycznia-1 lutego 2019 (2019) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 3-4 lutego 2019 (2019) *9 miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 5-12 maja 2019 (2019) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 10-11 czerwca 2019 (2019) '35px|UE cats' *1/2 miejsce LOOT.BET Smack My Beach - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2019) 'Bez drużyny' *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 4-5 listopada 2019 (2019) '35px|UE Budapest Five' *5/8 miejsce WINNERS League Season 3 - Europa (2020) Najważniejsze momenty *uyR Tournament by Lemondogs: jOELZ vs ninesixnine *jOELZ finishing the game with a ninja defuse @ Anagenesis Cup *jOELZ one of the sickest aces in ESEA?! *jOELZ Online *jOELZ fast 4 deagle headshots (FPL) Kategoria:Fińscy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny